Holding Hearts
by hxc nerd
Summary: What happens when Rory realizes she loves Jess and goes to New York to tell him, but discovers he's living happily with his girlfriend?
1. The Heartbreaking box

A/N: Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be writing Jess And Rory Meet Again. But I'm having a bit of a writers block on that, and this story has just been bugging me, so I have to write it, or it may never leave me alone. Chapter 4 of my other fanfic will be out soon. I'm about half way through it, so no worries. I hope you like this. I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a lit, but lets see where it takes me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

----------

Rory was upset about breaking up with Logan, and knew that she would have to make a box for him. She made one with all of her other boyfriends, and it seemed to help a little bit. So she made the drive back to Stars Hollow when she knew Lorelai wouldn't be home. That way, she could do this in peace.

Rory got home and opened that hall closet. She knew there were always empty boxes there she could use. So she saw a blank one and figured it was it was empty, but when she tried to pick it up it was heavy. That only helped her curiosity. So she pulled it out and opened it. There were old CD's, and books, along with the dress she wore to the dance marathon.

She knew what box it was, but turned it around to the side that had been facing the wall in the closet, and it clearly read "**JESS**" in big black bold letters. Memories started flooding back in as she looked through the contents of the heartbreaking box. Rory realized as she felt a pain in her chest, and a tear roll down her face, that she still loved him more than any of her other boyfriends, before or after.

----------

A/N: Okay I apologize about the length. The first two or three chapters will be short, and updated soon, but once I get into the story that chapters will be much longer. I have to write these quickly anyway, so the idea stays fresh in my head, and I don't lose interest. Please review!


	2. Alarm Clocks In The Morning

-1A/n: This will probably also be a short chapter. Like I said earlier, just to get the story started. Okay, so here goes chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_Smallville Junky- Thank you for the review, but I'm not gonna drop the whole Jess having a girlfriend thing. It's like a basis for this story. But thanks anyway! I appreciate it. You were my first reviewer, so that's cool._

_Nk-Number1actress- Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to like it._

-------------

Jess woke up from the annoying sound of his alarm. He turned over still half asleep and tried to hit the snooze button with his eyes closed and failed by hitting it so hard it fell to the floor and broke.

"Shit." Jess groaned.

A small giggle escaped the mouth of the girl lying next to him, obviously amused by his sleepy clumsiness. Jess rolled over to see her smile and sleepy eyes. 

"So, what time is it?" She said trying her best not to laugh hysterically at the glare he shot her.

"Very funny."

"This is the fourth alarm clock you've gone through in a month. Next one we get is going on my side of the bed."

"Fine, you see how pleasant it is to wake up to that screeching right next to your head." Jess crossed his arms and rolled over so his back was to the petite girl.

"You're such a baby. Come here." She rolled him so that he was on his back and sat on his lap. "I love you anyway." She leaned down and connected their lips.

"I love you too." Jess whispered when she sat up again.

"Now, I would love to stay in this wonderful position, but I have to shower and go to work."

"Okay, I'll have coffee ready for you when you get out."

"Thank you." And with that she gave him another quick kiss, grabbed a towel, and got into the shower.

---------

"Jess! What time is it?" Jess heard from the bathroom and looked at the clock on the coffee maker.

"9:17!"

"Shit! Can you put my coffee in one of those cute to-go cups I bought?" She ran out of the bathroom with her shirt half on.

"Already done." Jess smiled and handed it to her. She obviously did this often.

"Oh, thank god." She took a quick gulp and put two pop-tarts into the toaster. "Do you know where my shoes went? I swear the minute I take them off, they hide away." Jess pointed to a pair of Converse under the small table by the couch in the small apartment the two shared in New York.

"You should really get all of this stuff ready before you go to bed the night before, so you're not running around here like a chicken without a head everyday." Jess pointed out to the girl trying to tie her shoes and hop across the room to get her pop-tarts at the same time.

"First of all, that wouldn't leave anytime to be with you at night. Second of all, that would be the logical thing to do." She finally stood up and put her cell phone in the back pocket of her pants. "And third of all, what fun would that be?"

"Of course."

"Ah, crap." She looked at the clock that now read '9:30' "I'm late! Again!" She grabbed the two pop-tarts, a napkin to wrap them in, and her coffee cup. "I'll pick up the alarm clock on my way home. Love ya, bye!" She pecked him on the lips and ran out the door grabbing her keys at the last minute.

------------

A/n: There's your second chapter. This mysterious girl has a name, I'll introduce her, and describe her better in the next chapter. It fits better that way. So now review!


	3. Rory And Ellie Meet

-1

Rory walked up the stairs of an apartment complex in New York. She had to shake it out of Luke, but he eventually gave up Jess' address. The complex wasn't fancy, but it wasn't bad.

Boldly she knocked on the door. No one answered. Just as she was about to leave a dark haired, petite girl, with green eyes walked up behind her.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She was about 5'4", wearing baggy black pants with many pockets and zippers, and a leather jacket that was a little big, and obviously belonged to a boyfriend.

"Maybe, I'm looking for Jess Mariano. Do I have the wrong apartment?"

"No, this is the right apartment. But he's at work right now. Was he expecting you?" The girl unlocked the many locks on the door to the apartment.

"No he wasn't. I can just come back. Can you tell him that Rory came by?"

"He'll be home within an hour, you can just hang here for awhile. Come on in. I'm Elizabeth by the way, but everyone calls me Ellie." Ellie put her hand out.

"Rory." Rory shook her hand.

"Come in, really."

"Are you sure? Do you usually let people you've never met into your apartment?" Rory didn't really want to come in, but Ellie seemed nice.

"All the time." Ellie saw the look on Rory's face. She was obviously not really in the mood for jokes. She looked a bit nervous. "I'm kidding. You don't look like a serial killer, or drug dealer, and Jess knows you, so just come in. I don't bite either."

"Okay." Rory stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her while Ellie headed to the kitchen taking off her coat to reveal a well fitted Radio Clash t-shirt.

"Do you want something to eat? We've got pop tarts, and… no well that's pretty much it."

"I'm fine thanks."

Ellie was like Rory in a way. She was shorter and not as curvy, but there was something about her. Some kind of innocence, which is one of the things Jess liked about her. She was beautiful, hot, smart, innocent but not shy and scared like Rory. She had long dark brown curly hair that she wore in a ponytail right now, and bangs. She had good taste in music obviously by her t-shirt, and she read a lot. She was like Rory 3.0. But dressed different clearly indicated by her baggy black emo pants, converse, dark eye liner, band t-shirt, and leather jacket which Rory was pretty sure belonged to Jess.

"Okay." Ellie took a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed for a plastic bag she dropped on the way in. She pulled out a clock in the shape of a cute cow.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's my new alarm clock. Jess broke our other one this morning."

Rory was visibly hurt at the word "our" used by Ellie. I mean she knew that Ellie was probably Jess' girlfriend, but when she confirmed it, a bit of her confidence about getting Jess back disappeared.

Ellie saw the look on Rory's face and knew that Rory had to be an ex-girlfriend. One that probably was still in love with Jess and intended to tell him that.

Ellie bit her bottom lip out of habit. She came up with this habit about a year back when she met Jess to replace the one that had left white scars on her left wrist. "It moo's." Was what Ellie said as a lame attempt to break the awkward silence.

"That's cute." Was all Rory could muster as a response. Then the lock on the door jiggled and Jess came through saying.

"I need two aspirin." He turned to see Rory awkwardly standing in his living room. "Make it three."

A/n: Muahahaha. Cliffie! I know, I'm the evilest person alive. Not really, but I hope you liked it, and you can tell me what you think, or that your socks smell, preferably what you think, in a review. I love em, and they inspire me to write faster for the love of my reviewers. Okay, so the point is to please review!


	4. You Don't Love Me Anymore?

-1A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I thought I would get chapter 3 out there.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one up last time. The only thing I own relating to Gilmore Girls in this storyline and season 2 and 3 on dvd.

----------

Ellie saw the somewhat confused stare Jess was giving to Rory she decided to stay silent and get the aspirin until something happened.

A few seconds later when Ellie handed three aspirin and her bottle of water to Jess it was still silent. So Ellie caught Jess' eye and knew that look. She nodded and grabbed his leather jacket.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. It was nice to meet you Rory."

"You too." Rory weakly let out. With that Ellie was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Jess finally asked the question he had been dying to since he first walked in.

"I miss you." Rory thought better to be truthful and get it out there now.

"You can't do that." Jess shook his head and started walking around the small apartment trying to find something to do. Right now it was cleaning.

"Why not?" Rory was trying to keep her eye on him, but finding it extremely difficult until he stopped and looked at her.

"Because, I spill my heart out to you and you throw it in my face! Then when I finally have a great girlfriend and a life, you come back and announce that you miss me! This isn't fair!" Jess yelled at her. He didn't mean to get so mad, but the more he thought about it, the more hurt came back to him.

"And it's fair to come to my dorm room and ask me an impossible question, then throw it in my face that I didn't say yes?" Rory was too getting mad at how he was reacting. She didn't expect this.

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."

"How could I have said it then?"

"Oh I don't know. Try, I don't think so, I'd have to think about it. Anything that wasn't screaming NO in my face."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw you, but that was three years ago. Why can't you get over it?"

"I can't get over it because my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I gave it to you, and you stomped all over it and threw it back in my face!" Jess could tell he was on the verge of little tears. He couldn't let Rory see him hurt.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You did! You wanted to hurt me like I hurt you!"

Rory thought about that night and how she felt. Maybe he was right. Maybe she did want to hurt him that night. She slept with Dean to hurt him too. He didn't know she lost her virginity to Dean, but in some twisted way it was a way at getting back at Jess. Suddenly her shoulders dropped and her and Jess were breathing heavily from being so angry, but were calming down.

"I don't even know anymore." Rory barely got out.

"You know I'm right."

"Well, maybe you are, but don't you think I had a right to be upset?"

"You did, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"I wouldn't think about hurting you. Jess, I love you."

"No, don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't mean it!" The anger and frustration was building up all over again.

"Yes I do mean it!"

"No, you don't. You don't love me. Not anymore, not ever." Jess was shaking his head as he was saying this not believing what he was hearing.

"I've always loved you." Rory tried to step towards him, but he stepped back.

"No, I have a girlfriend that loves me, and I love her too."

"You don't love me anymore?" Rory waited for what felt like and eternity, and when she didn't get an answer. She left with tears running down her face rapidly.

-------------

Ellie wished that she smoked then. She cursed her Asthma. Even as she was going down the stairs she could hear screaming. She knew that she should be gone for awhile. She got on the subway and got 'A Farewell To Arms' out of Jess' leather jacket pocket and began reading.

About an hour later Ellie thought it might be safe to go home. She quietly entered the apartment and only saw a light coming from underneath the door to the room she shared with Jess.

Quietly she opened the door to the bedroom and peaked in. There Jess was, sitting on the bed staring at 'Oliver Twist' with red eyes.

"Jess?"

Jess looked up. "Hey." It was quiet greeting. Barely audible.

"Are you okay?" Ellie took off the jacket and sat down on the bed next to Jess.

"I'm fine."

"So, Rory's the girl."

"What girl?"

"The one that holds your heart." Ellie looked down at her wrists and fingers.

"No, I'm over her." Jess put the book down and lifted Ellie's chin to look at him.

"Then why were you crying? Jess, you never cry."

"She just burnt me really bad."

"Okay." Ellie didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about Rory coming to visit and was fighting back tears. One escaped and Jess held her.

"Hey, don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jess leaned down and caught Ellie's lips with his. Ellie reminded him of Rory in so many ways it was scary. They were so much alike, and yet, so different. Jess gently pushed Ellie so her back was completely on the bed, and she removed his shirt. The rest of the night was spent trying to forget about Rory, and for 45 minutes it worked. But she haunted the young couple the rest of the night.

--------------

Rory got back to her hotel confused and deeply hurt. He did still love her right? How can you just stop loving someone? The worst thing was, Rory had no one to talk to. She had always had her mother, but things had never been resolved. And Rory definitely knew that Lorelai wouldn't support her on this issue, and it was not the time to resolve things with her mom. Rory was already having enough trouble with Jess, she didn't need anymore.

Rory quietly changed and got in bed to think about what her next move would be. The conversation, if you could call it that, she had with Jess definitely wasn't what she was hoping for. But after the argument, she was tired and fell asleep soon after she got under the blankets.

---------------

A/N: Whoa! Drama I know. I also know that most of you hate Ellie because she's separating Rory and Jess, but I like Ellie. I dunno, I just do. Maybe because I created her, but hopefully she'll grow on you like mold, as she did me. Okie dokie then, please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. I loooove reviews. Go ahead, call me a whore, because that's what I am, a review whore. And apparently an authors note whore. They're only okay long at the end of chapters because it's the end, and there's not a story to get to. Ah, I gotta shut up now. So, review!


	5. Monosyllobic Jess Once Again

-1A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.

_**Paige**- That's all not necessarily true. I'm going to keep you guessing on if Rory and Jess end up together. Well, more like I'll see where this story and it's characters takes me. And there's a reason I add the "silly" people. It would be boring to go "Rory came after Jess, they kissed and lived happily ever after." There would be no point in fan fictions that way. We write these for fun and for entertainment purposes. Thank you for reviewing, please review again and I hope you enjoy the story however it goes._

_**GilmoreGirl0401**- That's a good perception. And like I said to Paige, it might be a Jess and Rory fan fiction. I'm seeing where my writing takes me. Thank you for reviewing._

_**Graaceg**- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. It does suck for Jess. And for Ellie. I hope you like this chapter too._

_**Nk-number1actress**- I really appreciate you reviewing on every chapter. You're the only one. You're awesome, and I appreciate your reviews. I'm glad that you like this story so much._

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I enjoy long reviews, and if you have a question, put it in the review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Thank you everyone. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

------------

That morning when the cow mooed Ellie woke up to an empty bed. So she got up and padded out to the apartment where Jess was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Not really watching what was on it.

"You're up early." Ellie stated approaching the couch.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep real well." Jess answered not looking away from the TV.

Ellie simply nodded and headed for the shower.

When she got out and was fully dressed Jess was in the same position he was when she left. So she silently got everything she needed, grabbed her keys, a jacket of her own, and quickly said. "I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight." She waited a few seconds and when all she got was a slight nod, Ellie left.

------------

When Rory got up, and had some coffee she decided to do some things around the city and give Jess a little time to settle down from the previous night. Also she didn't want to be a kind of creepy stalker. Although she never found out where he worked and needed to find that out soon.

-------------

After an entire day of going to book stores and coffee shops Rory was wiped. She could have fallen asleep as soon as she entered her hotel room, when her cell phone rang. Without looking at who it was she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace." Rory heard the familiar voice over the phone and winced.

"What do you want Logan?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm too tired for this Logan, and I really don't want to talk about it." All Rory really wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Where are you?"

"In New York. Why do you even care?"

"What are you doing in New York?"

"Well, I was about to sleep, but then you called so here I am."

"Ace, why are you in New York?"

"I'm visiting an old friend."

"Oh."

"Logan, I really have to go."

"Rory, I love you. Please forgive me, or at least give me another chance."

"Please Logan, don't do this to me now. Call me back tomorrow when I'm awake." Rory pleaded.

"Okay." It was quiet, but it was there. "Bye Ace."

"Goodbye Logan." Rory hung up and collapsed on her bed, and no later was she asleep.

------------

"Jess I'm home!" Ellie called into the apartment. "Are you here?" She looked to the kitchen table where Jess was typing at his laptop. "Hi." Ellie walked to the table to sit down with him.

But all she got was a short "Hey." Then it was back to typing. But she was going to try.

"How was work?"

"Fine."

Ellie sat there for a few seconds running her fingers over her left wrist. "Do you want Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure."

She sighed heavily, got up and left the apartment.

------------

Rory decided to give Jess one more day to think. So it was time to try out the music stores of New York. At about her fourth store she saw a familiar brown-haired girl reading a book behind the counter.

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked up from her book surprised.

"Hi."

"Hi. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, well you learn something new everyday." She stated sarcastically. It wasn't Ellie's fault she didn't like Rory too much. If Rory wasn't there to take her boyfriend she was sure they would get along, but that wasn't the case.

Rory decided to ignore the sarcasm. "Um, I really need to know where Jess works. Could you tell me?"

"He works at a publishing company on 5th. Green cramped building. You can't miss it."

"Thanks. Well, I should go."

"Sure."

"Bye." Rory left quickly. Maybe Jess didn't need another day. She wanted to talk to him now.

------------

A/N: I just totally left you guys at a cliffy. This was originally going to one big chapter, but I decided to end it here, and make the rest another chapter. It just works better that way. And you have to wait and give me a few reviews before I update because really, the amount of reviews I'm getting is pretty sad. So click the purple button and review. If you do, I promise I'll put the next chapter up very soon. It's already written, I'm just re-revising it until it's time to post.


	6. Make A Choice

A/N: This takes place right where I left off in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Rory arrived at the cramped building. Ellie was right, it was pretty hard to miss. She paid the Taxi driver and walked to the door. It took her a couple of seconds to work up her nerve, but she finally entered.

She approached a scruffy man at the front desk.

"I'm looking for Jess Mariano." Rory stated politely. The man looked down at a book really quick and stated.

"Third door on the right."

"Thank you." Rory left the desk and knocked on the door. When she heard a muffled 'huh' she entered. "Hi."

"Hi. This is a surprise. How did you know where I work?

"I ran into Ellie at the record store and she told me."

"Oh okay." There was a silence and Jess broke it. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Not fight with you, talk to you."

"I'm kind of working. Can we talk another time?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just give you the number to my hotel room." Rory got out a pen and wrote the number on his hand. "You can put it on paper later."

"Okay. I'll call you."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… Then I guess I'll talk to you then."

"Yes you will."

Rory got up and left. Still not what she was hoping for, but he did say he would call her. And it seemed like he meant it.

------------

That night Jess came home to an extremely upset Ellie. He could tell because she was power cleaning, and she always cleaned when she was upset or angry.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Ellie responded coldly and moved to the dishes. She pulled up her sleeves and as she reached for a dirty plate Jess saw a flash of red on her wrist. He shot up out of his seat at the kitchen table and grabbed Ellie's wrist forcefully causing her to drop the plate in the sink. "Ow."

"What the fuck, Ellie?" Jess was staring at a recently cut wrist. Ellie quickly pulled her wrist back and continued cleaning that plate. Jess turned off the sink and turned Ellie towards him, holding her by the shoulders.

"Jess, let me go." Ellie let out slowly.

"No. You're going to tell me what's going on. You promised me you wouldn't do that again." Jess was looking into Ellie adverted eyes when she turned them to his eyes.

"Yeah, well I broke my promise."

"Why?"

"Because!" Ellie screamed pulling out of Jess' grasp. "You don't talk anymore! You've been so distant since Rory came and I can't get you to talk to me! You don't love me as much as you love her, I can tell! I love you, I gave you my heart! But now I feel empty because you didn't have yours in the first place to give to me! Rory has yours and you have mine and I'm stuck here with nothing!" Ellie now had tears flowing down both of her cheeks and was struggling to keep standing.

"Ellie…" Jess started in a soft tone.

"No." Ellie interrupted him forcefully. "I'm going to Veronica's tonight. You need to figure this out. I can't be here with you right now. I can't be here with you and… _her." _Ellie walked over to the couch, grabbed her already-packed duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Ellie, don't do this." Jess stepped towards her but she stepped back.

"Call me when you've made up your mind. I love you."

Jess watched Ellie's tear stained face look at him, turn and leave.

----------

A few minutes after Ellie left Jess stood there staring at the closed door. Then he looked at his hand, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number of Rory's hotel room.

"Hello?" Her voice rang through the phone.

Jess couldn't say anything. Maybe Ellie was right, but he needed to think about this before he spoke to Rory. He hung up.

------------

A/N: I know short. And I know you all want to kill me for making it so short, but it was really a good place to end this chapter. This fan fiction won't be long. Only like 1-3 chapters left. I know. Sad… And I feel bad for Ellie. It's sad. Makes you wanna cry for her. :'(… Okay well, Review! Now! Please?


	7. Goodbye Letter

-1A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I would probably be a happy person.

-----------

The hotel phone rang, and Rory quickly picked it up hoping it was Jess.

"Hello?" Silence. Then a click. "Hello?" With a sigh Rory hung up the phone and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you awake now?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"Will you give me another chance?" Logan's voice sounded a little pleading and Rory almost felt sorry for him. But then she remembered how he treated Jess and how he cheated on her with an entire wedding party and all of her pity vanished.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else, and you treat me like dirt. Go party and have fun with all of the girls that you used to before you met me."

"I don't want that. I love you."

"Well, I don't love you. I thought I did, but I don't. So please Logan don't call me again." There was a long pause. "I love Jess. I can't change that, and you can't change that either."

"Goodbye Ace."

"Goodbye Logan." Rory snapped her phone shut and sighed in relief. She would finally have Logan off her back. Rory collapsed on the bed and decided to call it a night.

--------------

After many hours, Ellie stood leaning on Veronica's kitchen table. Veronica walked up to her slowly. She had just gone out of the room for a second to use the restroom and it seemed that in that short time Ellie had fallen to pieces. She was shaking. Her shoulders were shaking in silent sobs, but her legs were shaking too. It seemed that she was having trouble even standing.

"Ellie?" Veronica tried. "Hun, what's wrong? You were sad when I left, but you were pretty okay." A pause. "Ellie, you're crying, and you never cry. Tell me what's wrong." There was a short silence, and Ellie finally answered.

"He's not going to pick me." Ellie's legs looked as if they couldn't support her weight anymore.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. And even if he does pick me… he'll regret it later." Ellie spoke slowly and softly.

"How do you know?"

"I know Jess better than anyone." Veronica really didn't know what to say to that. So after a silence and a few sniffles Ellie stood up straight and looked at her best friend, of ten years with red eyes.

"I have something that I need to do. I'll call you." Veronica knew what Ellie was going to do. They had been friends since they were kids, and knew each other all too well.

"Ellie don't do this. You love him with everything you have, this will kill you."

"I do love him. But this is something that I have to do, and it will be best for him."

"Why can't you think about yourself for once? Be a little greedy."

"No, I love Jess too much to be greedy. I'll call you. I always do." Ellie smiled a sad smile, winked at her best friend, turned and headed for the door.

"Ellie don't do this! Please don't do this!" Veronica called after her, but Ellie didn't even slow down or turn to look at her friend. Just left.

------------

It was late. Very late, and Ellie knew Jess would be asleep. So she quietly entered the apartment and started on her plan.

When she was done she wrote a letter to Jess, kissed his forehead, nose, and finally lips softly. Then she picked up his hand to look at the hotel and the room number in the light. She wrote it down on her own hand and gently placed Jess' hand where she found it. He didn't stir. So she put the letter on her pillow next to him and as quietly as she came in, she left.

-----------

Rory was having trouble sleeping. But had finally fallen into something that you she couldn't quite identify. It wasn't sleep, but she wasn't conscious either. At least she wasn't conscious until she heard a knock on her door.

It startled her and she looked over at the alarm clock in her hotel room. It read 4:45 a.m. Who would be at her hotel at that hour? So Rory stumbled out of bed and opened her door a crack to see who was outside. When she saw who it was, she opened the door all the way.

"Ellie?" Rory couldn't quite believe her eyes.

"That's my name."

"What are you doing here? It's almost five in the morning."

"Well, it's a long story, but I came here to tell you that Jess is all yours."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you more than he could love anyone. He's just too stupid to see it right now. He loves me too, but never as much as you… So I'm taking myself out of the mix."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I do best. Disappear." Ellie motioned to 3 duffle bags that were resting on the floor of the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"Does Jess know?"

"Not yet. But I left him a letter."

"Oh."

"Just give him like a day to process this before you see him. I know he'll need it. And I only have one thing to ask of you."

"Name it."

"Always love Jess with all of your heart. Treat him well, and give him space when he needs it. He deserves that." Even in the dark hallway Rory thought she saw a tear trickle down Ellie's face. And she definitely heard her voice shaking and cracking. This had to be hard on her. As much as Rory wanted to jump up and down for joy, she also wanted to hug Ellie and cry for her. She loved Jess just as much as Rory did. Maybe more.

"I promise. So, we'll never see or hear from you again?"

"Nope. I have to go now, before the sun rises."

"Oh, of course. Be safe."

"Yeah, you too. And um, have a nice life with Jess. He really is a great guy."

"I know."

"Now go get some sleep." Rory simply nodded as Ellie grabbed her three duffle bags and left.

Rory couldn't imagine putting everything she owned, or needed in three or four duffle bags. It seemed impossible. But Ellie managed it with ease.

It was weird knowing you would never see someone again as you watched them disappear. A strange feeling that left Rory feeling sad and antsy at the same time. So she decided that today was the day to settle things with her mom.

-----------

The next morning Jess rolled over. He was awake, but didn't want to open his eyes. Until his hand touched a paper on the pillow next to him. Jess quickly sat up and started reading.

_Jess,_

_I know that these last few days have been crazy. I also know that putting you in a position to choose me or Rory was unfair. It was an impossible choice, and I understand that now. I shouldn't have given you a choice at all, which I'm not. I want you to be with Rory. You're thinking that I'm crazy, and what kind of mind would do this. Well apparently mine. But this will be better in the long run. You love Rory. She will always have your heart. Just like you will always have mine. This is all just a game of Holding Hearts isn't it? Don't bother trying to find me. I'm going to disappear and you will most likely never see me again. Not unless I want you to. This letter is really hard to write so I better wrap it up before I lose my nerve to do this. I want you to know that I will always love you with everything I have, no matter what. Have a happy life with Rory, and forget all about me. The one thing I don't want is you wallowing over me. Have a nice life._

_Love Always,_

_Elizabeth Marie Casanova_

Still shocked Jess held the tear-stained paper tightly and read it repeatedly. A few tears came up in his eyes but he didn't even notice. Jess just got up to explore many things that were now gone. The one thing that he didn't expect to see was his leather jacket. He thought for sure Ellie would have taken it. He almost wished she had. But there it was, laying on the couch. Right where she had left it a few days ago. It still smelled like her. At one time it had smelled like Jess, but Ellie wore it so much that his scent eventually faded into almost nothing. Just a hint of him here and there.

So Jess collapsed on the couch to think.

-----------

A/N: Phew, that was sad. A little fluffy, I know. There will be one more chapter that's set like 2 years in the future. And then this story is done. Sad. But I have to let it go. I hope everyone liked it, so now review please.


	8. A Phone Call

A/N: Okay this takes place 2 years from where I left off, and the _italics _mean it's like a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Luke would still be cool.

----------

It had been two years since Jess and Rory finally got together. One year since they had gotten married, and three months since they found out Rory was pregnant. Jess was happy and up early on a rainy day in New York writing at his laptop when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there." A female voice carried through the phone.

"Ellie?"

"I thought I told you to forget about me." Ellie stated like a mother.

"I tried but you're pretty unforgettable."

"Why I'm flattered."

"So why'd you call? I haven't seen or heard from you in two years."

"Well it's nice to know you can still count." Ellie teased.

"Ellie…" Jess warned.

"I thought I would check up on you. Congratulations by the way. On the wedding and the new baby. You're doing nicely."

"How did you know?"

"Did I mention that I'm also good at spying?"

"No."

"I came to your wedding."

"I didn't see you."

"No, and you wouldn't have recognized me anyway. I was fat."

"You could never be fat. I've seen you eat nothing but fat, and you never gained a pound."

"Of course not. Not that kind of fat. I would never let that happen. I had just given birth a few months before your wedding."

"What?"

"Did I not mention I had twins?"

"No. Who's the lucky guy?"

"I'm not with a guy. I'm single. Veronica is helping me take care of them."

"Okay well, who's the father."

"Some guy I think named Jess Mariano."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess almost shouted, but remembered Rory was sleeping so quieted down.

"I am telling you." Ellie stated calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, I know you, and you would have wanted to help, and I couldn't let you do that. You need to help your wife."

"What are their names?"

"Jennifer Elizabeth Mariano, and Jess Orville Mariano."

"Orville? Mariano?"

"I thought they should have some of their father, and you know my love for Orville Redenbacher. If you want to see them, and me, just look out the window that looks out on the payphones."

"Okay." Jess hurried to the window by the couch and saw Ellie holding a little boy with curly brown on one hip, and Veronica holding a little girl with curly brown hair on one hip. Jennifer had little pink and black bows in her hair, and Jess was wearing little converse. "Wow."

"Yeah. They look like you." Ellie looked up to the window.

"How did you know Rory was pregnant?"

"I saw her stomach when you two were on your anniversary dinner."

"How did you- You know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good. So I'll tell you what, every year on this day, I will drop off an envelope full of pictures of Jess, Jennifer, and me all taken that year. I will just slide the envelope under your door, and remember, I am a great spy and you will never catch me doing it."

"Okay." Jess was still staring out the window at his offspring.

"It's starting to rain more, and I want to enjoy it. So I might call next year. I don't know yet. Good luck with everything. Bye Jess." Before Jess could say anything else, Ellie hung up and looked and the window and smiled. She switched Jess Orville from one hip to the other and when her sleeve slipped up you could see her arm covered in painfully obvious red marks and Jess winced.

He ran out of the apartment and outside in the rain only to see a huge crowd of people, but no sign of Ellie or Veronica.

---------

_It was raining rather heavily when Ellie quickly jumped out of bed in her hot pants and Jess' Metallica T-shirt. She ran through the apartment and Jess woke up only when he heard the apartment door slam._

_So Jess quickly got up and looked out the window. What he saw was Ellie standing in the freezing cold rain, soaking wet. He got his leather jacket and left._

"_What are you doing?" Jess asked as he walked into the rain._

"_Feeling the rain." Ellie replied._

"_You're going to catch pneumonia, it's freezing."_

"_Just one more minute."_

"_Only one." Jess stood in a spot near their apartment building where he would stay dry. Then Ellie looked at him and ran towards the door._

"_The first one undressed and in the shower wins." Ellie stated and ran inside._

"_Hey!" Jess ran after her in the building._

_--------------_

While Jess stood looking into the crowd a people Rory appeared behind him in a jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeling the rain." Jess replied distractedly.

"Come inside before you get sick."

"Okay." Jess turned gave Rory a kiss and they both walked back inside.

------------

A/N: Okay, I thought this would be a cool idea, and sadly, this is the last chapter of Holding Hearts. It's over. I now have to go and try to eliminate my writers block for Jess And Rory Meet Again. I can't distract myself anymore. I will try to get the next chapter of that up soon. Review on what you thought of this fan fiction now. I love reviews. Please? I'm asking nicely. I said please. Okay, I'm done begging for reviews. I hope to hear your thoughts on my other fan fiction! Also, thank you to Lauren for suggesting I put something about Orville Redenbacher in here. I love him too! And for those who don't know what Hot Pants are, they're like shorts, but they're really short, and used as underwear.


End file.
